


Visions of Gideon

by Death_Before_Decaf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spencer is actually happy in this one, We die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Before_Decaf/pseuds/Death_Before_Decaf
Summary: When Spencer Reid is in the process of joining the FBI, Gideon becomes a father figure to Reid. But what happens when Spencer finds out that he's dating his mentor's son?
Relationships: Stephen Gideon/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I know this is kind of a weird pairing and weird idea in the first place but I couldn't get the idea out of my head! Hope you enjoy!

The snooze alarm going off for the third time is what finally made spencer get out of bed. Much to his boyfriends protest, who was still trying to keep him in bed.

“Come on Spence, just five more minutes.”

“You sound like a child that I’m trying to get ready for school. And you said that ten minutes ago!” He says with mock hurt in his voice as he pries himself out of Stephan’s arms. “I really have to get ready, I don’t want to walk in in the middle of the lecture.”

“Couldn’t you just read the notes they’re gonna email out? I’m sure that pretty head of yours could figure out everything on your own.” For emphasis Stephan ruffled Spencer’s already disheveled hair.

“When are you going to figure out that learning is more than just retaining information? I actually enjoy learning new material.” Spencer walks to Stephan’s closet to steal an ill fitting dress shirt, matching it with his tie he picks up off of the floor. “And don’t you have work in an hour you have to get ready for?”

“Yes, I do.” He says with a sigh.But can I at least meet you for lunch? My schedule is getting pretty packed and I don’t know how much time we’ll get together the next few weeks.”

Spencer stops as he’s about to open the door. “Can we get Indian?” Still facing the door the hope is very clear in his voice.

“Yes, we can get indian, baby.”

Spencer turns around for one lsat quick kiss before running out for his class he was definitely going to be late to. “I’ll see you at noon!” he shouts over his shoulder as he runs to the subway.

***

Spencer wasn’t as late as he thought he was going to be. Considering he beat his professor, he thought he was doing ok on time. When he finally walked in ten minutes later, he didn’t even apologise. But the serious look on his face made the whole room go silent at the sound of the door closing.

“I’m SSA Gideon, but you can call me Gideon. I already emailed all of you my syllabus and I figure all of you know how to read. So we’re going to jump right into theories of crime.” The man then opens up a slide show and wastes no time in starting the lecture.

Spencer’s hand can barley keep up with how fast the man is speaking. But taking it all in, he’s fascinated. Since he already has a BA is psychology, he thought it wouldn’t be too different. But taking a look in a serial killer’s head compared to an accountant.

At the end of the hour lecture, Spencer is in awe. While the rest of the class looks like they’re about to fall asleep, Spencer finds himself walking up to Gideon, who is packing up his brief case with what look like case files. “Um, hi sir.” He gives an awkward little wave. 

“How can I help you kid?” Gideon looks almost annoyed and barley looks up from packing away his files.

“I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, and I was wondering if I could talk to you about what you do for the FBI?” That made Gideon pause. 

“You’re telling me you went to med school?”

“No, Phds. Three of them, actually.” At that Gideon sat down.

“Please, sit.” Spencer sat and held his hands awkwardly in his lap. “If you have three phds, why are you sitting in a criminal psych 100 class right now?”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to help people. And psychology has always fascinated me.”

“So, you’re telling me you want to become a profiler?”

“I’m saying I want to help people and I’m good with psychology. I’ve already read all the books on criminology and profiling and I want to know more.” Spencer unknowingly shifts forward in his seat to listen for Gideon’s reaction.

“You know kid, reading about it won’t tell you that much.” He looks back over to his case files. “How do you know that you actually want to do this?”

“I have doctorates in math, engineering and chem and I have yet found something that I could be doing to save lives. I have an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute. I have read everything on profiling because it interests me and I can help save lives with my memory instead of just being a millionaire that hasn’t done anything for the world.”

“You’ve been raised well.” Is all Gideon can say to that.”

“My mother likes to think so.” Spencer looks down and gives a pained smile at the thought of his mother. “Does this mean you’ll help me get into the FBI?”

“Finish the course and we’ll talk. But I see nothing but good coming from you, Spencer.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He stands up and heads for the door. Gideon is left wondering what he did to deserve this wrapped gift right from god.

***

True to his word, almost two years later and Spencer has just graduated from the FBI academy. Mainly thanks to the help of Gideon, who has grown closer to the young genius over the past two years. And today is Spencer’s first day at the BAU. He’s 22 now, making him the youngest member ever. 

Spencer wakes up to an alarm that for the first time in a while doesn’t seem so daunting. A warm arm lazily wrapped around his hips pull him closer to the source of the warmth. Gentle kisses on his neck wake him up fully. “You excited for today, baby?”

“ Excited and nervous.” Sleep still lacing his voice he roles over in bed to face Stephan face to face. 

“You’re going to do great things.” Stephan says with a smile and kisses his nose. “I’ll go put the coffee on. You get dressed.” Stephan crawls out of bed, leaving Spencer cold and more nervous for the day ahead. 

He picks out a dress shirt and a sweater vest, brushes his hair down and puts in his contact lenses. Wondering into is kitchen in search of coffee, he’s greeted by the sight of his boyfriend making him eggs and toast. “Can’t have you going to work on an empty stomach.” He says simply.

Spencer walks up to hug him from behind and says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Spence.”

It was agreed the night before that Stephan would pick up Spencer for their lunch break. Indian, just like they did the day all of this started. But until lunch, Spencer has to face his first morning at the BAU.

The security barely let him in on the ground floor, insisting that his badge was faked. Gideon to the rescue again, called down and told her to let him up. It made Spencer feel like more of a child who depends on someone for everything, but he pushes it down. Because he’s HERE.

As Spencer walks off onto the sixth floor, he is met by a blonde in a bright colored dress. “Hi! You must be Spencer, I’m Penelope!” She looks like she wants to go in for a hug but doesn’t, grateful that Gideon probably told everyone about his no touching thing. “Gideon wants to see you up in his office before you meet the rest of the team! It’s up this way!” She takes off and Spencer can barely keep up with the hyper excited blonde racing up the ramp to a door that has Gideon written on it.

“Spencer, hi. Sorry Security gave you a hard time.”

“I mean, it makes sense, I look like I should be in highschool.’

“You graduated high school at 12.”

“Exactly.” He says with a chuckle, walking over to the coffee pot in the corner. “Mind if I take a cup? Penelope warned me that the office coffee isn’t the best.”

Gideon let out a soft chuckle. “That’s an understatement. Go ahead, kid.” Spencer sits down in the chair opposite Gideon and takes a sip of the amazing coffee. “Assuming we don’t get called out on a case, it’s going to be a paperwork day. Which is great for you, because you still have a few forms you need to fill out.”

The ‘few’ was a 27 page packet that took Spencer all the way until lunch to finish. Once he dropped off all the paperwork, he got a text from Stephan that he was on his way up the elevator to get him for lunch. “I’ll see you after lunch sir,” Spencer said as he walked out of the office.

Gideon watched as he walked down to the elevators, only to see his son stop off of one. “Stephan?” was all Gideon could mutter to himself before Stephan quickly looked around and planted a chaste kiss on Spencer’s lips, then took his hand and walked back into the elevator.

JJ walked into Gideon’s office with a case file just in time to see the confused look on his face. “Are you alright sir?” She asks calmly.

“Yeah,” he says, walking back over to his desk. “I just think I found out that my son is dating our new agent.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Reid talk about his relationship at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I know it’s been a while. I really didn’t think I was ever going to write a second part for this but my friend convinced me, so you can thank her for this. As always, I hope you enjoy it! Stay safe out there <3

Gideon was sitting in his office a week later when he finally decided to mention it. Spencer walked into his office a little before noon to steal a cup of coffee. “Um, Reid.”

The young agent looked up, eyes as wide as dinner plates. “Yes sir?”

“Do you have any plans for lunch? There’s this new italian place that just opened and I haven’t found anyone who wants to go.” That was a complete lie, but Spencer doesn’t need to know that.

“That sounds great, sir. I’d love to.” Spencer takes his now full cup and goes to leave.

“And kid.”

“Yes sir?”

“I’ve known you over two years, you don’t have to call me sir.” He smiled, nodded and continued his way to his desk.

xXx

“I think I’m going to get the chicken alfredo, what about you si- Gideon?”

Gideon smiles and looks at the menu, but can’t seem to focus on the words. “Probably the house lasagna. I’ve read good things.” He sets his menu to the side and looks at Spencer, who is intently reading the specials list. “So,” he looks up. “I’ve known you for two years but I just realized that I don’t really know anything about you.”

“Well, you were my teacher until a few weeks ago.” Spencer takes a sip of his water. “What do you want to know?” Anyone else wouldn’t be able to see it, but Gideon saw how nervous the kid was.

“Nothing crazy. Do you have any hobbies? You seeing anyone, have a favorite restaurant?”

Spencer’s face goes slightly paler, but tries his best not to show it in his voice. “I really like reading, but I’m pretty sure you already knew about that one.” They both smile. “I also really like crosswords and Doctor Who.” He pauses to drink more water. “I sound like a real nerd right now, wow.”

“You know, not a lot of people know this, but Doctor Who is one of my favorite shows too.”

“Why do I feel like you’re lying right now?”  
“Ok, favorite is a strong word. But I do really enjoy the show. It was one of my son’s favorites growing up and I started watching it with him at some point.”

“It’s nice to have shows like that. My mom and I would watch golden girls every sunday morning together.” Spencer pauses to order the chicken alfredo. “And I didn’t know you have a son. There’s so many pictures in your office and I never thought to ask which ones are family.”

Now it’s Gideon’s turn to take a shaky breath. It’s now or never. “Yeah, he’s 25. We used to be really close when he was younger. But then my ex-wife and I got divorced and he took her side. I haven’t really talked to him that much since then.”

“I know it’s not really my place, but when was the last time you saw him?” It’s more your place than you think it is. 

“I called him on Christmas two years ago, but I haven’t talked to him since.” Gideon takes a large bight of lasagna to distract himself from finishing his thought. “I think I saw him the other day though, but I was afraid to approach him.”

“He’s your son! Again, not the one to give you advice,” you kind of are. “But I think you should call him, it sounds to me like you miss him.”

“I do, and here’s where you come in.”

Spencer knits his eyebrows together. “Me? I’m confused. I’ve never met your son.”

“I think you have. I saw him pick you up for lunch on your first day.”

Spencer’s cheeks go crimson at the memory. “Sir, I-”

“Before you start, I don’t care that you’re dating my son. I just didn’t want to mention it right away because I didn’t want things to be awkward.”

“You’re fine with it?” Gideon nodded. “And you said you haven’t seen him in two years?” He nods again. “Well, you’re coming over for dinner soon then.”

“Are you sure? Wait, do you two live together?”

A small blush appears again. “Yeah, he moved in with me a few months ago. We’ve been dating for over three years, and just thought it would be a good next step.”

“I’m happy for you. Even if it wasn’t my son, I’m happy that you found someone who makes you happy.”

“Thank you Gideon, it means a lot to me.” They both sit in silence eating for a few minutes. “Do you mind not telling the rest of the team yet? I’m sure everyone will be fine with it, but I need to talk to Stephan about it first.”

“Of course I wouldn’t tell anyone about your personal life without asking you first.” Gideon smiled as he took a sip of his water. “I’m glad this went well, I didn’t know if this was going to be awkward. Finding out that my student and new agent is dating my distant son.”

“Things are only as awkward as you make them.” The two of them sit in a comfortable silence. “Who knew all it takes for you to reconnect with your son is to start working with his boyfriend.” They both laugh and spend the rest of their lunch catching up.

***

“Guess what I found out today, honey?” Spencer hung his coat up and walked into their shared kitchen to see Stephen at the stove.

“Hmm?” Stephen replied as he welcomed a kiss to his cheek.

“Turns out my boss is your dad.” Stephen freezes. “That smells amazing, by the way.” He rushes out to try to neutralize the atomic bomb exploding in his boyfriend's head.

“How…” Spencer had no idea what he was referring to so he decided to just answer everything.

“Um, so I didn’t know he's your dad right away because you don’t have the same last name. I didn’t even know he had a son until, today honestly. And I found out because he saw you pick me up for lunch last week.”

Stephen stared at him for a long time, and Spencer just let him process it. “Is he, you know, omk with it?”

Spencer answered right away. “Yeah, he’s really supportive. He’s just happy that we both found someone that makes us happy.”

Stephan walked into a gentle embrace. “That’s amazing. I never really thought I wou;d have to come out to my dad, or about our relationship.” Spencer lightly stroked his hair. 

“Maybe this is a good thing, for the two of you. To have a relationship again.” Stephan hummed in agreement. “Which is why, I invited him over for dinner.” Stephan froze. “Oh, not tonight calm down. Just sometime in the future. I think it would be nice.” 

“Yeah, so do I.” Stephan put his hands on either side of Spencer’s face. “God, I love you so much.” He leaned in to kiss him, it was gentle and full of love. You know, dinner has to simmer for a while.”

Spencer smiled and pulled in out of the kitchen, never breaking contact the whole way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting their dinner, I just don't know when I'm going to post it. I'm on winter break from school but my manager decided to schedule me basically everyday of it :) It shouldn't be another six months though (I hope) Thanks for reading!


End file.
